


Autorité miraculeuse

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Tyrant Noir Au [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Tyrant Noir Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: Another dead end, a hopeless worldwithin a city turned to ruin, the black king sit upon his throneAwaiting the end of this forsaken world
Series: Tyrant Noir Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Autorité miraculeuse

With every step an echo cut through the silence of the dark corridor, as the former wielder of the Peacock approached the throne room before her, pushing open the pair of doors she saw them, the countless... _Apostles,_ of the Emperor.

‘What a funny way of looking at it, they don't _worship_ him, they _fear_ him, worms that are too weak and too _cowardly_ to face him, and so they choose to grovel instead, bringing countless offerings as if that will spare them in the end.’

‘I wonder? When will _I_ outlive my usefulness? Will he have me killed by one of these fools? Or is my punishment to be divine? Torn apart by his Cataclysm, _like he was-_.’

The heartless woman's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorway opening, within an instant a chill fell down her spine, the magic of the gods flooding into the chamber, the small parts of her that were still beyond human recognizing Duusu among the Chimera of power.

At the sight of the armoured man Nathalie moved to the side of the room, falling to one knee, quickly followed by the Apostles, while the figure walked towards the end of the room, where the onyx throne lied, taking his seat, he announced his wishes to the chamber with a single word.

_“_ **_Report_ ** _”_

The mechanical voice echoed throughout the hall, the distortions within it clearly from the helmet adorned upon the destroyers head, a warm emerald glow emanating from his eyes, barely visible through the gaps in the mask, a tattered cloak wrapped tightly around his armoured body, concealing the majority of the tyrants form.

Nathalie observed as a blond-haired man was pushed into the centre of the room, nervously raising his head in order to face the throne, before stating the last thing the ruler wanted to hear, “w-we failed-d to find her, s-sir, we s-searched the e-entire area, s-she was n-no where t-to be f-found” 

At the man's words, the tyrant calmly raised his arm, holding the clawed hand towards him, dark power beginning to cackle around him, before speaking the last words the man would ever hear.

“ **_Black Storm”_ **

At this command the destructive force exploded out, a blast of darkness enveloping the man, tearing into his flesh, even the sound of his screams erased from the world before they could reach anyone's ears.

There was no shock within the faces of the apostle, this was far from new after all, I doubt any alive today could count the number of people who had fallen before that very spell.

“ **_Let this serve as a warning to you all...you live not out of mercy, but out of necessity, if you cease to possess that usefulness...then you will not live to see the next day”_ **

  
  


Raising his hand up towards his face, the Shade that was once Adrien Agreste looked upon his ring, images of its partner flowing through his mind.

“ **_I will find the earrings Marinette, you cannot elude me forever, I will see my wish made true….that man was right about one thing, after all, this vile world….needs to be reset…”_ **


End file.
